


Like chalk and ... chalk

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Like chalk and ... chalk

"Sanzo ...?"

Sanzo carries on reading, answering without bothering to look up from the newspaper, "No. You've already eaten."

"You meanie!" Goku pouts. "An' anyway, I don't want anythin' to eat; I wanna ask ya somethin'."

Looking wary, Sanzo puts his paper down. "_What_?"

"Wha's the difference between lovin' someone an' bein' in love."

There's a long silence, then Sanzo disappears behind his paper again, grunting, "Ask Hakkai."

"Can't," Goku tells him. "He went out. With Gojyo. Are _they_ in love, Sanzo?"

The fan thwacks down hard on his head. "Stop asking stupid questions, monkey! And if you can't be quiet, go back to your own damn room."

Goku snaps his mouth shut. And keeps it closed. For all of five minutes before curiosity gets the better of him once more. "Were you in love with Priest Koumyou Sanzo, Sanzo?"

This time there are bullets, followed by Sanzo standing over Goku, vibrating with fury. "How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you make such a filthy suggestion?!"

Goku's bottom lip quivers and he curls in on himself, shrivelling under Sanzo's furious glare. "I-it w-wasn't a s-suggestion," he argues, fighting back tears. "J-jus' a question."

There's another long silence, then Sanzo sighs. "Loving someone means caring about them. It means wanting to look after them, to-" His voice catches but he presses on. " - to protect them. It's a pure feeling, not a dirty one."

Goku nods, several time, in quick succession. "An' bein' _in love_ feels dirty, right?"

Sanzo makes a weird, choking sound.

"It depends on the person," he says at last, slowly, like he's clenching his teeth. "Generally, being _in love_ with someone means wanting to be with them all the time and ..."

"Touch them?" Goku prompts.

To Goku's surprise, Sanzo's cheeks are turning pink. "Yeah," he agrees, in a strange, dry voice, "and ... other things."

Goku presses his lips together and scratches the back of his head as he tries to process this information. He cares about Sanzo, and he wants to look after him and protect him. But he also wants to be with him all the time, and to touch him and kiss him.

"I don't get it," he says, because he doesn't. As far as he's concerned, there's no difference at all.

Sanzo rolls his eyes. "That's because you're an idiot."

"Yeah," Goku smiles and pulls his chair closer. He likes hearing Sanzo talk about love. "Can ya explain it again? Especially that bit about kissin'..."  



End file.
